NickDominates
|Placing = 3rd |Loyalties = *Life |HOH = 1 (Week 10) |POV = 3 (Week 4, 7, & 10) |Nominated = 3 (Week 3, Day 41 & 11) |Votes Against = 4 |Days = 78 |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Placing2 = 3rd |Challenges2 = 3 |Votes Against2 = 5 |Days2 = 78 |Status = Jury Member }}' '''is a houseguest in ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains. He later competed in YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. His early start on the Blue Clique made it easy for him to survive the coming weeks. During this immunity road, he formed a close bond with fellow houseguest Life. Following the Clique Swap, he was placed on the cursed Red Clique, where he found himself in the minority and an easy target. However, in spite of two losses, he aligned with Life and Keem as a 3-person alliance. At the jury phase, he and his alliance formed a coalition, for the next two evictions before it eventually fell apart. At the Double Eviction, Nick was nominated with Sky W. by their ally Keem. Following his betrayal, Nick luckily survived eviction but the wounds from the previous week was still fresh. This caused the alliance to temporarily be inactive in a sense, but continued to vote as bloc to save Life from evictions. In the last weeks of the game, the alliance was resurrected and took control of the game, taking turns winning Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions, in which the 3-person alliance of Nick, Life, and Keem stayed intact to the finale. Although Nick won the first part of HOH competition, Keem won the last two, becoming the last HOH of the season. Nick was evicted by Keem because of his social game threat, he placed 3rd and the 9th and final jury member. In Survivor: All-Stars, Nick played less competitive and more under-the-radar. Due to this, he was not targeted early on, relying on social game throughout the season. With his social game, he had a hand in eliminating his former ally, Life. This gameplay did enable him to reach the Final Tribal Council of the season. However, in the jury vote, his social game revealed to be lacking as he lost to Lauren by a 4-3-1 vote, only receiving the one from Lizzie. Due to his likability with the viewers to his real life counterpart, as well as winning the most competition of the season, he is one of the most popular character from his season. Voting History YouTuber Big Brother Heroes vs. Villains Game History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History Notes * In Week 6, he originally received the Care Package, but due to the Heroes vs. Villains twist, it instead was given to Keem for placing last. HOH History Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *At 156 days, Nick has accumulated the most days played in YouTuber Reality ''for a male contestant. **Nick is also the only contestant to place in the same ranking for both his seasons, in which he placed 3rd. *Nick is the second houseguest whose Care Package was stolen and given to a Villain. The first being his close ally Life. *Nick is the last standing Blue Clique member. **As such, he is the highest placing male Blue Clique and Hero. **Nick's eviction marked the end of the Blue Clique. *Nick was responsible directly and indirectly for each of the Blue Clique members' evictions. **Nick successfully voted off Zombi, Dan, Rice, and Dodger and when he was nominated, it was with another Blue Clique member: Kaleidow and Sky W., who were evicted as well. *Nick voted with the majority seven times, the most of his season. *He has the most competition wins, with 1 HOH and 3 POV for a total of 4. *Nick is the second person in ''Big Brother history to win HOH and POV in the same week. **The first being his ally, Life. **Nick is the first male to achieved this feat. *He is the highest placing male of the season and by extension the highest placing male Ratatashi Tribe. ** He is also the last male to receive a vote against. * He is the first and only contestant to do drag on the show. Category:Male Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother H.vs.V Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:Blue Clique Category:3rd Place Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS